Eevee Team
by Pikachu1501
Summary: Twin Brothers Umbreon and Jolteon go on a journey together, wanting to find more Pokemon like them. They will fight, argue, and save the world! (At least once!) (Maybe...)
1. Chapter 1

I crouched behind a tree, then jumped. I stretched out my paw, tagging my brother on the head. "Ha! You're IT!" I grinned as I dashed away.

"Hey! No fair!" he complained. "How do you always find me so easy?" Chasing after me, he poured on the speed and tackled me. We tumbled over in the leaves, fighting to make it on top. "I got you!" he exclaimed proudly. Then he froze.

"What? Do you hear something?" I rolled over and looked around. It was pretty late, around ten o'clock. There were no other Pokemon around, except me and my brother Eevee.

"Look at what I just stepped on. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" I gasped.

"No way?! Is that a Thunderstone? If that's right…. then you're gonna e-" I was cut short as a blinding flash erupted from the stone. The light enveloped my brother, and I stumbled back. A deafening thunderclap shook the ground. The light slowly began to fade, the last thunderclap, and my brother was released from the light. He stood on weak legs, then collapsed in a heap.

"Hey! Are you….are you ok?" I was scared to approach. Would he be the same as before?

"Ugh…. that hurt a whole lot more than I ever thought it would. Are you still here?"

"Yeah… do you need anything? Water? Food? Wow, you sure do look different." He groaned and sat up slowly, shuffling his paws.

"Huh. I think I'm a Jolteon now. What'd you think?"

"Yep. Definitely a Jolteon." I chill crept up my spine, and a spike of adrenaline shot through my body.

"Hey. Are you alright? Feeling sick?"

"N-No… I don't think so…" The darkness around us grew deeper, to the point where I couldn't see my nose. I felt my bones shifting, and almost cried out in pain. Ow ow ow…. My legs lengthened, my ears shifted, all in an amount of pain to hard to describe. Suddenly, the moon came out from behind the clouds, shining down on me. I felt an intense itch all over my body, and watched as faint yellow rings began to glow on my body in response to the moonlight.

The moon disappeared behind the clouds again, and I collapsed.

"Hey! Wake up! You better not be dead!" My eyes opened to a huge yellow nose.

"Yeghwhatareyoudoing?!" I jumped up, ready to whack Jolteon in the face.

"Wait wait wait! Don't hit me? You do know who I am, right?"

"Yes! Next time don't shove your fat nose in my face right after I evolve! Hey. I can see!" Jolteon gave me a weird look. I shoved him. "Yes, I could see before, but now I can see in the dark! Like, completely!"

"Wow. I can summon bolts of lighting from the sky."

"I can glow in the dark and make it sooooo dark you can't see."

"I can run way faster than you."

"I can hide from you and blend into the shadows."

"Well, I want to go explore the world and meet other Pokemon."

**Thanks for reading my first-ever fanfiction! Please review! I really need it to smother my ego a little... well, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! It's the author here. I'd really like to explain upon some ridiculous stuff that I did. The previous author's note? Just pretend you never read it. If you're reading this for the first time, please ignore anything that was just said. Thanks!**

* * *

I stared at Jolteon. "Are you serious this time? I mean, for real?"

"Well, yeah. We evolved, and we've never left this forest. I'm tired of staying in the same place all the time."

"Huh. Well, that sounds great! Let's get some sleep, and we can leave first thing in the morning."

* * *

I pounced on Jolteon. He shouted a muffled "Hey! Geroffme!"

"Get up! Let's go!" Jolteon was always a late sleeper. Jolteon seemed to remember that we were leaving today, and immediately jumped up. We ate a rushed breakfast of Oran berries, and began a full-out sprint out of the forest.

"YES! I am so pumped!" Jolteon screamed. He was gone in a blur, and I was shocked to see a yellow streak whiz by me so many times I got dizzy. "I think I'm the fastest in the world!" I felt the urge to prove my new powers too.

"Watch this!" I summoned my powers, and darkened the skies. My rings began to glow, and I dimmed them to the point where I was a mere shadow. I watched Jolteon halt, and look around wildly.

"Hey! Where'd you go? Come out!" I grinned, and started a Quick Attack slowly around Jolteon. He followed my glowing rings with wide eyes, and I could tell he was getting scared. I sped up, making a giant yellow ring around him. While using Quick Attack, I used Double Team, splitting myself into a dozen copies. I ended Quick Attack, and kept up Double Team. I brightened my rings suddenly, with each of the copies mimicking my actions. My rings reached a blinding point, and I got rid of the darkness and Double Team at the exact same time, ending up in front of Jolteon.

"BOO!"

"Argh! Don't do that ever again!" I laughed, and ran ahead. Jolteon called me back to a small bush.

"What now?"

"Umm… look who I found….." I stalked over, ready for trouble. Then I heard a small sniffling from the bush.

"Hey. What's wrong? Are you ok?" I shut my mouth as I realized what she was. "Jolteon, be nice."

"Why?"

"Because we just found a Leafeon."

**Yay! I finally finished Chapter 2! I know that these are pretty short, but inspiration only comes in short bursts for me... Oh well! Hope you liked it, and Chapter 3 should be out soon. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Umm, what's a Leafeon?" I rolled my eyes.

"You know, what Eevee evolve into when around a Mossy Rock." Realization dawned in my brain-dead brother's face.

"Oh. Well, what's she doing here?"

"How the heck am I supposed to know? Let's ask her." I crawled up to her, trying not to scare the Leafeon. "Leafeon? Are you all right? Are you lost? We know this whole forest like the back of our hands. We can lead you out if you need it. Or, if you're hurt we can help you feel better….." Leafeon glanced up.

"No-No thank you. Well, I suppose I am pretty hungry… are there any herbs around?" I looked up at Jolteon.

"Do you know if there are any herbs around?" Jolteon is a lover of any kind of food, and could tell you the amounts of every food in the whole forest.

"Yeah. I'll be right back." He started to dash away, then turned around with an embarrassed face. "What kinds do you like?" Leafeon gave a shy grin.

"Any kind will be all right. Thank you." Jolteon nodded, and ran off. Leafeon turned back to me. "So, what are you doing around here?" Oh. Why didn't I ask that question?

"Well, me and Jolteon live here. We just evolved, and wanted to go explore the world." Leafeon seemed shocked.

"Do you realize how dangerous the world is right now? Mysterious ultra-powerful Pokemon are appearing everywhere. They are unbeatable." Well. That sure is news to me.

"Well, if you need help getting anywhere, we're willing to take you. You're safer in numbers. Jolteon and I are pretty powerful, so we can protect you." Leafeon blushed, turning her cheeks a gentle pink.

"That's very kind of you. I think I'll accept your offer." I beamed. Then Jolteon appeared in a flash of yellow, startling Leafeon. She jumped up, combining Giga Drain and Solarbeam. She pulled up Solarbeam, and put Giga Drain into it, aiming at Jolteon. I panicked, and stepped in front of her.

"Wait! It's just Jolteon! He's an awful showoff! Please don't kill him!" Leafeon realized who it was, and ended her combo in a flash.

"I'm sorry," she murmured in a soft voice. "I guess I'm still a little jumpy…" I sighed, relieved.

"Well! Now that I'm most definitely not dead, here are the herbs that you asked for!" He dropped a small bundle at her feet, then backed up quickly. Leafeon looked hurt, but didn't say anything. She sniffed at the small package, then snapped it up.

"Mmmm, that was good!" She yawned, and curled up in the sun. "I think I'll take a little nap…."

Jolteon stared, confused. "That's it? No 'thank you'? Someone's ungrateful." He stomped away a few yards, then came back. "We might as well make camp with Miss Queen over there." I yawned. Yeah…. sleep sounded great.

"Sure. Let's bunk for the night. I'm tired from all that running." Padding away, I found a tree with some shade, and went right to sleep.

**Yay, Chapter 3 is up! I feel like I'm cheating, because I write this at school and copy it down afterward. So... yeah. This might be one of the few chapters I write that doesn't end in a cliffhanger! But, if you do like this, tell me who your favorite character is! (I can't decide, but I won't be mad at whoever you choose!) There will be more characters soon, I promise! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes blinked open, heavy with sleep. I saw the moon, and my rings glowed. Jolteon rolled over, grumbled something about selfish leaves, and started snoring again. I got to my feet, stalking silently through the trees. I stopped in a secluded clearing, turning my head to the skies. I absorbed the moonlight, feeling it wake up sleepy legs and sending adrenaline through me.

A sudden, heart-pounding fear in the pit of my stomach yanked me out of my calm. My eyes whipped toward the source, where I glimpsed a shimmer of red. A faint rustling reached my ears, and I darted toward it.

Dimming my rings, I faded into the inky shadows. I raced after my target. My eyes scanned the trees, not bothered by the dark. The same flash of red caught my eye, and I rushed my target into another clearing. A pinkish blur came to a halt as I thickened the dark in front of it to look like a solid mass. It spun around, snarling, bearing it's sharp teeth.

"Who are you? Stay away!" it hissed. I blinked. It was a girl. A… umm…

"Are you an Espeon?" I blurted stupidly. Now it was her turn to blink. Then her expression turned savage again.

"No, I'm a Magikarp you idiot. Of course I'm an Espeon! What do you want?" She stepped threateningly toward me.

"Hold it! I'm not gonna hurt you. I-I think you sent out a distress signal. You know, through telepathy? All I did was follow it to the source." She gestured behind her with a scarred paw. Then I noticed all the pale scars on her body. Before I could comment, she gestured behind her again.

"So, tell me why you made a wall of dark? If you don't want to hurt, me, why are you trapping me?" I paced, and she watched me with piercing eyes. What to say?

"I made that wall because my camp with my brother and our acquaintance is nearby. I didn't want you to accidentally hurt them. Oh, and that wall isn't really a wall. It's not solid. Trust me, put a paw on it." Espeon was suspicious, but she gingerly put her scarred paws against the seemingly solid wall of pure black.

She almost fell on her face, and I had to hold back the giggles as she flailed. "See? Told you it wasn't solid." Espeon sat up, and licked herself clean.

"Hurmp. I guess you were right. So, how thick is it? Can I leave now?" I pretended to think.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that from that signal, you're really hungry, and tired. How about you spend a day with us, and then you can leave. Or, after you're not as tired and exhausted. I can cook you an actual meal." Espeon opened her mouth to argue, but her stomach overruled her mind. I grumble came from Espeon that I'm sure was heard one end of the forest to the other.

"On second thought, maybe I can tolerate you for one day…." She grudgingly agreed.

**Now I really feel like an awful cheater. I literally uploaded this maybe 10 minutes after chapter 3. Let me go wallow in self-shame for a while... *sob* Ok, that's better. Anyway, Chapter 5 should be uploaded sometime tonight or tomorrow. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the next morning**

* * *

"Espeon, this is my brother Jolteon, and a Pokemon we're also helping, Leafeon." My brother gave a sleepy, "Hello…" while Leafeon whined about being hungry. I walked over to a tree and whacked my head several times. Why, why did my brother have to the worst taste in girls?

"Great brother…. and a kinda lame damsel in distress." Espeon commented.

"Tell me about it. He's been doing this his whole life. Anyway, what do you want to eat? The only thing my brother is really good at is cooking and battling. Anything you want, he'll make it." Espeon thought for awhile, then decided and gave her order to Jolteon. Leafeon gave hers, while I just told him to make me the usual. He sped off, and we sat down to wait.

Leafeon and Espeon eyed each other the same way Zangoose and Seviper would. "What are you doing around here Leafeon?"

"Not much, I got into a fight with my boyfriend and ran off. I'm going to find my sister, and wait with her for a few weeks. Then I'm going back. I ran into one of those powerful Pokemon, and hid until it went away. Then Jolteon found me." Espeon rolled her eyes.

"Really? I had to actually fight one of those powerful Pokemon, and I almost lost. I somehow managed to use Teleport, and ended up here in the forest. I happened to run into Umbreon, and he brought me here." Leafeon tossed her head, unimpressed.

"Well, I-" I cut in before a fight could break out.

"Guys- umm, girls -I hate to break up your little dispute, but I really need to find out where Leafeon is actually going. That way, we can get her there as fast as possible." Leafeon looked up.

"I'm headed to that little Pokemon village over by the Southern Sea. My sister Sylveon lives there. She'll let me stay for awhile." I sighed. Of course, she had to live so far away. Jolteon came back in a rush of yellow.

"Here's your orders!" He proudly set out a Bitter Herb smoothie, a Pecha Berry pancake with Combee honey, and a Chesto Berry Pancake and juice. He served it all, then pulled out a Sitrus Berry waffle stack 6 high.

"Yum! Dig in!" Jolteon and I attacked our food, inhaling it 3 bites at a time. Leafeon and Espeon just watched. "What's wrong? Aren't you guys hungry?" A few seconds later my pancakes were gone, and Jolteon finished his in record time. "Mmm… that always hits the spot!" Leafeon slowly sipped her smoothie, and Espeon began to eat her pancake. She kept looking at me like I'd steal her food.

"This is really good!" Espeon started stuffing her face a whole lot faster. About a minute later, it was gone. "Man, I could eat 8 of those!" This time, I gaped at her. Shaking my head, I went over to my tree, and curled up.

"Someone tell me when Leafeon's done with her smoothie…."

* * *

_Hey! Wake up now!_

I jumped to my feet. "What? Who? Where?" I looked around, confused.

"Let's go! You slept forever!" Jolteon was literally bouncing up and down. I checked the sun.

"Jolteon, it's only been 10 minutes."

"Who cares? Let's go!" I sighed, and packed up. Both of the girls were waiting for me at the edge of the clearing.

"Come on, let's head out." We started a brisk pace. The dappled light flickered on the forest floor. We quickly reached the edge of the forest, and I took my first step out of the forest. Before I could even look around, I was tackled by something cold and sharp.

**Yay! Chapter 5! Can't be here for long, will probably upload some time tomorrow! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

I heard Leafeon squeak, and a small bush rustled. Both Jolteon and Espeon immediately jumped to my rescue. Together we surrounded my attacker, who showed no mercy. They whipped around, throwing attacks like Swift and Tackle at random.

_Umbreon. _I looked around. _It's me. Espeon. I have an idea to trap and question him._

_You can hear my thoughts? And I can respond?_

_Yes you dolt! Now listen…_

* * *

After a good 10 minutes of tweaking our plans while battling -which is by no means easy- we were ready.

"Jolteon! Surround him!" I yelled. He nodded, and used a trick I'd pulled on him before. Using Double Team and Quick Attack, he made the illusion that our opponent was surrounded by a crackling ring of electricity. Espeon used her psychic powers to create a holograph of Jolteon standing in front of the attacker.

He was stunned, and while he stopped to think about his next move, I created a cloud of dark around his head. Yowling, he stumbled forward, trying to find light. "Jolteon, you can stop now." He complied, and wandered over to watch the interrogation. Espeon switched her attention to the Pokemon, and levitated him a few inches above the ground.

"Let me go! I don't want any trouble! Just let me go!"

"Fat chance jerk. How about you explain yourself before I even consider getting rid of the dark? I could make that cloud permanent…." Leafeon had crawled back, but gave me an alarmed look when I said that. I leaned over and whispered, "I can't really do that. Gotta make myself seem more dangerous." Espeon rolled her eyes, and I stuck my tongue out.

"Please don't! I'll tell you anything! Just please don't kill me! I'm too young to die, and…." He went on like that for a long time, and I realized he was just a whiny little Pokemon.

"Fine, just say sorry, and I'll let you go! So you'll shut up…." I muttered.

"All right! I'm sorry, I'll never hurt anyone ever, I won't, I promise!" He replied frantically. I quickly removed the cloud, and Espeon lowered him back to the ground. He curled up on the rocky ground, shivering.

Leafeon walked up, curious about the now harmless Pokemon. She sniffed him. Bending down, she looked him in the eye, and said: "You are the most handsome Glaceon I've ever seen. Will you come with me?"

**I know, I know, this chapter was REALLY short, but I'm not having much inspiration... at the moment... Maybe I'll upload later. It also doesn't help that my brain is completely fried from state testing... I'll try to upload soon. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Glaceon - the attacker - looked up in shock. "Umm… are you serious? Did you go Psyduck in the head?! Come on Leafeon, he just attacked us!" Jolteon scoffed. She however, was determined to get Glaceon to come.

* * *

I launched a Shadow Ball into the sky, frustrated. I paced while Jolteon was off somewhere making lunch. Espeon was watching Glaceon, and Leafeon was still arguing with me.

"Why can't he come? He said he was sorry."

"Because! He might be dangerous."

"You don't know that!" I growled.

"If he doesn't kill me before the week is over, then he can stay." I hissed. "He'll travel with us until then." Leafeon's amber eyes got wide, and a goofy grin spread across her face.

"Yay yay yay! Thanks so much Umbreon!" she squealed. Leafeon licked my cheek, and bounded over to Glaceon. "Did you hear that Glaceon? You can come!" I could've sworn she was and Eevee again, getting her first Oran Berry cake.

Espeon strolled over, now that Glaceon was occupied. Leafeon was fussing over him, cleaning his fur, getting him water, so on. "Personally, I think that's very disgusting. How she dotes over him. And to be honest, I'm surprised you actually agreed to let him stay." I groaned.

"You think I wanted to? Besides, I gave him a whole week to prove himself. You know, I might kick him out just if he gets on my nerves. He's like a whiny little Pichu…." I flopped down, and my stomach growled. "Man I'm hungry! I could eat like Snorlax…."

"I'm hungry too. When do we eat?" Glaceon wondered.

"Don't worry, he'll show up soon…. any second now." Just like I'd predicted, Jolteon stopped right in front of Glaceon.

"Wah! Don't do that!" Espeon and I grinned, while Leafeon started comforting him.

"Here's lunch! Enjoy!"

* * *

We ate a hearty lunch, and decided to continue on the the Pokemon Village. Leafeon still wanted to go visit her sister, and if we continued on this pace, we'd get there right as Glaceon's week ended. Pretty ironic, at least in my opinion. As we walked, I realized we'd get to the sea soon. I'd never seen the ocean, - sea, whatever - and neither had Jolteon, so we rushed to get there as soon as possible. We finally got to the cliff-line, and Jolteon and I saw a pounding surf, roaring waves, and an incredible sunset on the water.

I was in awe, watching Wailord and other Pokemon breach the water. "This is incredible…." Then a fish-like tail slapped the water near to shore, and Jolteon gave a gasp.

He shot off, chasing after the tail.


	8. Chapter 8

Jolteon was gone, chasing after that weird tail. "What the - hey! Come back! What're you doing?!" I yelled. He didn't even look back, almost like he was deaf.

"Should I stop him? I might be able to…" Espeon sounded uncertain. "I can hear his thoughts. He's planning on jumping into the water." I gaped.

"No way! He's hated the water…. since, well, ever!" Espeon shrugged, and Glaceon spoke up.

"Look. A huge wave's coming. I know a way to stop it and your brother." He looked me in the eye. "Do you trust me?"

Do I? I didn't know. Hesitating, I looked at the sea, my brother still speeding toward it. "Fine. Do whatever you have to."

He nodded, and walked to the edge of the cliff. The tips of his ears and tail glowed a harsh, white light, like sunlight on new snow. I suppose that makes sense, considering he's the Fresh Snow Pokemon. A clear _ping, ping, ping_ floated through the air, and a ferocious Blizzard erupted from Glaceon. Glaceon also used Hail, using the powerful Blizzard to magnify Hail's power.

"Mother of Arceus…." Leafeon murmured after the storm subsided.

"Ditto that motion," I whispered. "Look at that…" The wave that was about to reach my brother wasn't a wave anymore. It was a huge, frozen sculpture of a wave, and anything in a 100 yard radius of it was also frozen solid. In addition, there had to have been over 8 feet of snow on the beach and frozen ocean. Turning to Glaceon, I asked, "Did Jolteon freeze too?"

He shook his head. "Living creatures like Pokemon and plants are a lot harder to freeze. I call it Flash Freeze. A move I made up myself. No, Jolteon's just stuck under, oh, maybe 6 feet of snow? That's the average that falls."

I swore to myself that I would never underestimate Glaceon again as we traversed the cliff. When we reached the snow, I asked Espeon and Leafeon to work together and make a concentrated Sunny Day.

You'd have thought I'd asked them to be Arceus. Espeon's jewel glowed a painful red, and Leafeon's eyes looked like they were smoldering. I backed up a little, scared. "Come on… both of you _want_ to find Jolteon, don't you?" The girls grumbled about it, but finally agreed. Espeon used her psychic powers to contain Leafeon's Sunny Day into a small ball of heat. The heat melted the thick snow, and we tunneled through.

It was really dark, and although it didn't bother me, everyone else hated it. Especially Leafeon.

"Brrr. It's so cold! Why can't we find Jolteon faster?" I spun around, ticked off.

"How about you go and find him?! Just stop whining! Would you feel better if I lit up my rings?"

"Yes please! It's so dark! and cold, I wish we'd hurry up!" I sighed, and lit the rings on my legs. Some Pokemon just don't understand sarcasm.

"Come on. I can feel him nearby. Umbreon, head to the right." Glaceon directed. He was behind me, with the girls in front. My rings lit the icy floor, while the Sunny Day melted the snow.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" A muffled voice cried. "Helloo?!"

"There! That must be Jolteon!" I jumped forward, and dug the old fashioned way. Oh. Wait. "Aha! Shadow Claw!" A huge pitch-black appeared on my paw, and I scooped out Donphan-sized clumps of snow.

"Is that someone? Help!" The voice screamed.

"We're coming! Hang on!" I dug faster, flinging snow behind me. "And… we're through!" The voice flinched from the light and my claw.

"Please don't hurt me! I just wanted to find my friend! He's an Eevee…." She looked confused when I didn't attack.

"Umbreon? What's wrong?" Espeon tried to peek around me.

"It's her. The Pokemon… with the tail…"

"If… if you get rid of them, your friends, I'll tell you why I caused this whole mess…" My paws got shaky.

"You-you did that wave? You made Jolteon run off? This is your fault?!" She nodded. I flicked my tail. "Go… go find Jolteon guys. We need to talk, Vaporeon and I." I created an actual wall of dark, one that no one but me could get through or take down.

It shut out all light, all sound. I'd trapped us in, and no one was leaving until Vaporeon was done talking.

**Hooray****! Chapter 8 is done! I mean, this literally took me all day at school to finish. And, I've finally started writing my second fanfiction! I mean, it won't be up anytime soon, but it's started... so, yeah. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

"I didn't want to do this. I really didn't, but I had to. For the good of the world." Vaporeon and I were in our cave, while she explained her intents.

"Hurry and explain. I have to find Jolteon." She winced.

"About that. I need to come with him, and your group." I blinked.

"Why? What's so important about us?" Vaporeon took a deep breath, and began her story.

_I was really little. Still an Eevee, and I was a wild child. I had two sisters, and a brother. They were all older than I was, and I always stayed away from them. They were praised by my parents, while I was ignored. To fill my days, I explored the seaside, where I lived. I ended up meeting an old Vaporeon, and he was the one that gave me my Water Stone. Before he did, he told me of an old prophecy that foretold the future of a group of Eeveelutions. This group would be able to save the world from a great danger that threatened the entire world. He told me that I would be one of that group. After he gave the Stone, I left my family searching for more Eevee to join me. I explored the far reaches of the sea, but this was the only place with native Eevee. I was desperate, and finally found an Eevee that believed me. Your brother, who at the time was and Eevee. After I told him about the prophecy, he wanted to come with me. Then, I learned about you. I told him to wait until both of you evolved, and to then come look for me. I told him that I would wait by this beach, and splash my tail every hour until he saw it and found me. That's why your brother tore off._

I was silent for awhile, and then stood up. So. That was it. "I believe you. It makes sense that he would do that. So, I'll let you come along." She gasped, and tears filled her dark eyes.

"Thank you. So much." I nodded.

"Come on. Let's go." I took down the barrier, and lit my rings. I lead us out of the tunnel, and found a point of light at the top of the cliff.

We got to the top, and picked our way over to the group's campsite. I was surprised to see Jolteon there, along with two other mysterious Pokemon. Jolteon saw us, and jumped up.

"Vaporeon! I'm so sorry!" He nuzzled her, and she rubbed up against him. I turned to Espeon.

"Who are the two new additions?" She lead me away from the group a little way, and turned to me seriously.

"These are two Pokemon that literally appeared out of nowhere. They claim to be from the human world, but they won't tell us how they got here. They are very good friends, and are nearly inseparable."

"I thought the human world was a myth." Espeon nodded, perplexed.

"I did too. But, I think they are. I can't read their thoughts, but I believe them completely. Something about them… they're trustworthy." I sighed.

"Let's just get some sleep…" I moved over to a small tree, with Espeon beside me. She lay down next to me. We paired up, the newcomers together, Jolteon and Vaporeon together, and Glaceon with Leafeon. I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Holy crap, I finally finished Chapter 9! I'm so glad that I did, cuz' that backstory I wrote totally fit in! For those of you who haven't read it yet, I'd really appreciate some views. And, if you are reading this regularly, please review. I'd like some feedback, and maybe a few ideas? If you don't want to though, that's alright. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

I yawned and stretched, rolling stiff shoulders. I looked up, watching the two new Pokemon have a quiet conversation.

"What do you mean they are important? What are you even talking about?" The Flareon shook his head.

"I can't explain it. They have some kind of sense about them… I can tell." The Eevee looked doubtful.

"Well, I guess you're right. The voices said…." Their voices got quieter, and I couldn't hear them. Shaking my head, I decided to ask them about it later. I stood up, and saw Espeon roll over. She woke up, and was surprised to find me up already.

"You had to get up… I was really warm. What do you want to do about everyone else?" She looked over at the other four. "Should we wake them up?"

"Yeah. Should you do it or me?" I grinned and decided.

"I'll do it." I stalked over to Jolteon and Vaporeon. They were curled around each other, and I could tell that a romance was brewing. I almost felt bad waking them up, but it would be priceless. I leaned over Jolteon's head, and whispered, "Hey. Vaporeon died, and the world's going to end soon."

He immediately jumped up, and started to panic. "What do you mean? What? Why? Who?" I laughed.

"Oh man, that was great! No, she's right next to you. That was priceless." The Eevee snickered, as if she'd done that once or twice.

"Wish we'd had a camera, eh Flareon?" He nodded. I was confused.

"What's a camera?" She looked shocked. Flareon nuzzled her.

"Remember? They don't have those here…" Eevee blushed, and hung her head.

"Sorry… ignore that…." Flareon licked her cheek.

"Never mind. Let's start up a campfire." He stood up, and found a few sticks. He lit them with a small Ember, and seemed shocked that he could. "Wow. I can do that… guess I'm not dreaming…." Eevee nodded.

"Yep. Definitely not dreaming." Vaporeon blinked away sleep, and I tore my eyes away from the strange couple.

"So, what do we do now? We should leave as soon as possible." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be in such a rush. Flareon and Eevee need rest, and we still have to take Leafeon to her sister. I'll go wake them up now." I strolled over to the last sleeping couple, ready for another prank. Then Eevee crawled up, and whispered,

"I'll do it. I've got a great idea…." I liked her sense of humor, and I was eager to let her have a shot at it. Eevee went to Flareon, and gave him the plan. He grinned crookedly, and crept over to the sleeping Pokemon. Flareon blew a thin yet burning stream of fire over their heads. Eevee crawled up, and whispered in their ears. I couldn't hear what she said, but they both started to whimper, and shift uncomfortably. Eevee's chanting got louder, and Flareon's stream of fire got stronger. I grinned. They were really good at this! Eevee's chant ended in a loud: "And you cannot escape! Your partner is gone!"

Glaceon leapt up, Leafeon by his side. Flareon ended his fire, and backed up quickly before the two started launching attacks. Eevee jumped back, and started laughing hysterically.

"Oh man! You guys actually fell for that! Oh gosh…." Flareon grinned.

"That'll never get old! How many times have we done that in the old days?" He froze. Eevee stopped, and seemed to read his mind.

"You're right… it seems like a lifetime ago…" She shook her tawny head. "Whatever. Can we eat now? I'm hungry!" Jolteon sat up from watching the fun. He looked thoughtful.

"I'll cook. But, there's a lot more of us now… who wants to help?" Flareon and Eevee both looked up.

"We'll go. I like cooking!" Eevee exclaimed.

"I'll go with Eevee and Jolteon." Flareon added. I held up a paw.

"Before you go, I have a few questions. Can I?" They both nodded. "Ok. Question one. Did you guys really come from the human world? Here, that place is just a myth." Flareon hesitated, almost as if he was ashamed. Eevee gave him a sympathetic look, and answered my question.

"Yes, we both came from the human world. In our world, the Pokemon world is actually a game. We both discovered a cave, and voices came out and told us that we had a destiny. They then transported us here, and Espeon and Leafeon found us exhausted." Eevee looked at Flareon again, who still seemed upset. "Flareon never played the game, but I was an addict to it. Flareon didn't think that it was that big of a deal." She walked up to him. "But I think he understands now."

I was amazed. I was talking to, in all reality, two myths. "Ok. Question number two. You both seem to be able to understand each other very well. Can you read each other's minds?"

After sharing a glance, Flareon answered my second question. "Yes. We can, but we don't know why, or how. I think… it's because of what the message said. It said something about a strong bond being needed to come here…. Maybe that's why we can read each other's minds." Espeon seemed intrigued.

"Alright, last question. Why are you here?" I was still confused.

"We-we don't know. The voice said that we were going to play an important role in saving the world?" Vaporeon gasped.

"Then you are the ones I've been searching for!" She seemed excited, and Jolteon shared her excitement. I groaned.

"Either way, I'm starving. Jolteon, take your new apprentices and make some breakfast."

* * *

We had finished breakfast, and were headed out to Leafeon's sister. As we walked, we discussed our plans for our journey. Suddenly, Glaceon stopped, and his ears twitched. Eevee stopped right after, and spun toward the east.

"Someone's coming. I don't…."

"They want to attack us. We should hide, and attack when he shows up." Flareon replied. He jumped up into a red tree, and quickly disappeared. "Come on! Do you want to get caught?" We scattered, each of us blending into a random part of our surroundings. Only Eevee stayed put, ears twitching.

"It's so powerful… it's not possible." She ran off, and barely managed to camouflage herself before the Pokemon appeared.

It came to a halt, and scanned its line of sight. In a rumbling voice, it proclaimed: "They are here. Come out! You, who are of the prophecy, shall never make it to the Tower of Creation!"

**I personally loved creating Flareon and Eevee! How about you? Reviews will be greatly appreciated! Also, I wrote an backstory explaining Eevee and Flareon's past, so read that if you're interested. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
